


The Piano Knows Something I Don't

by Phanwich



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piano, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: Dan can't sleep tonight, and the piano is calling his name.ORThe one where Dan lulls Phil to sleep with his piano playing by accident.*Reposted from my original account*





	The Piano Knows Something I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember this? Probably not.
> 
> Originally posted to my original account
> 
> I've left it exactly as it was originally posted, as much as it kills me.

Dan stares at the old piano sitting by his bedroom door, an indescribable urge to have his fingers on the keys flooding through him. He'd never played it before- this first week of being in their new apartment keeping him and his best friend Phil busy.

Best friend.

Dan has to laugh at how his mind is conditioned- to think of Phil as his closest friend and not what he is. Phil, with his jet black hair, bright personality, pale skin, and striking blue eyes. Dan had once joked you could go swimming in those eyes, but, as he'd found out so long ago, it can be just as easy to drown. Dan shakes his head, throwing his duvet off himself and sitting at the piano before glancing at the clock.

1:39 AM.

There's no way Phil's anywhere near sleep yet, so Dan knows he won't bother him. Slowly cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders back, Dan plays a quick scale, inwardly cringing at how out of tune the antique instrument is. He decides on a piece and begins to play, losing himself in the music.

\---

Phil is laying on his bed, eyes halfway closed as he mindlessly scrolls through Tumblr. Just as he's decided to go to bed, he hears a sound he's not heard, but would recognize anywhere.

The piano.

It's over as quickly as it starts, and Phil is wondering why Dan's playing the piano at 1:40 in the morning. Then he hears the delicate first notes of Für Elise, and he can't handle it. Phil shuts his laptop, setting it by his pillow, and wraps himself in his duvet before silently crossing the room. He opens his door and stands outside Dan's, listening to him play. A smile spreads across Phil's face as he sits, leaning against the door and wrapped in his blanket.

He closes his eyes and simply absorbs the music.

\---

Several songs later, Dan realizes he needs something to drink. He stands, opening the door and gasping quietly in shock as he almost trips over... Phil?

The older boy is curled up in a small ball on the floor with his green and blue duvet wrapped tightly around himself, glasses still on his face. Dan grins at the sight and gently kisses Phil awake.

\---

Phil feels something press against his lips, and opens his eyes tiredly. Sitting beside him is Dan, a smile on his face.

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty,” Dan teases. “Is there any reason in particular why you're sleeping outside my door and not in your bed?”

“Like hearing you play,” Phil mumbles, voice thick with sleep as he struggles to pull himself into an upright position. He pushes his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose, and Dan kisses his cheek before standing and helping Phil up.

“There's a more comfortable place for that,” Dan says, gesturing to his bed. Phil nods, climbing on top of Dan's black and white duvet and curling up inside his own blanket, resting his head on one of Dan's pillows as Dan sits back at the piano.

\---

Dan glances back at Phil, who's watching him expectantly, and instantly knows what he wants to play. His fingers position themselves over the keys as he starts playing the beginning of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. It doesn't take long before Phil's mumbling to himself as he drifts back off, not bothering to remove his glasses. As Dan finishes the piece, he sneaks a peek at Phil, smiling when he realizes the older boy has fallen back asleep. Dan stands, sitting beside Phil on the bed, removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand before curling up beside Phil, pulling the green and blue blanket over himself. Phil gives a half asleep smile as he feels the younger boy beside him, and wraps an arm around Dan protectively as they both fall asleep.


End file.
